Cryptek Adventures - Galaxy's Edge
by Naveh Sorferts
Summary: A young Anakin Skywalker uncovers a strange droid in the sands of Tatooine. The Cryptek awakens, desiring to tag along on a promising adventure, because why not? Can the Galaxy handle the power and shenanigans of a humorous Necron? Slow updates
1. Chapter 1 - Episode 1

**Chapter 1 Episode 1**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Two galactic protectors of balance and peace known as Jedi spirited away the Queen of the planet Naboo in order to plead for help from the Galactic Republic's Senate to liberate her planet from a strangling blockade from the greedy Trade Federation. But their ship suffered damage to its hyperdrive during their escape, limiting their faster than light travel. Left with little choice, they landed on the outskirts of the planet Tatooine in hopes to repair their ship so that they will be able to continue on to the capital of the Republic, Coruscant.

After realizing that current payment of republic credits was next to useless on such an outlying system, Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his companions were invited to the humble home of the young slave Anakin Skywalker, who reached out to them in their obvious time of need. As they entered, the Jedi was quick to engage in conversation with the boy's mother, while the boy himself whisked the queen's handmaiden, Padmé, away to his workshop.

"Come on, I'll show you the droids I've been working on!"

Anakin called excitedly as he disappeared deeper into the house, a giggling Padmé in tow, leaving the Jedi with the matriarch.

Upon entering the rather spacious workshop/bedroom of young Anakin Skywalker, Padmé noticed two large forms covered by blankets. One seemed to be a humanoid lying down on a work table that seemed to also double as a bed . The other was significantly larger and bulkier, having seemingly been propped up in a chair of sorts in one corner. But Padmé had a hard time discerning what kind of droid the sitting form could possibly be. There were many that deviated from the standard human size and from, but none that she had heard about besides perhaps the rumored 'Super Battle Droid', the B-2s of the Trade Federation, could fit the imposing form.

"This is a protocol droid that I've been building to help out mom, his name is C-3PO."

The boy pulled the blanket off the first form to indeed reveal a nearly completed protocol droid, the only obvious missing pieces would be its exterior coverings, all its insides were visible to the universe through the gaps in its exoframe. Anakin reached out and pressed a button on the droid's collar, causing its inner workings to whirr to life as it sat up and looked around, revealing that it lacked its right eye.

**"Oh my, w-where is everybody?"** Said a light but nervous male voice.

"Oops!"

The young mechanic whisked across the room as Padmee giggled at the mishap. Anakin returned with the matching mechanical eye moments later.

"Ok, hold still."

The boy commanded, the droid dutifully doing so as its eye was put in, which immediately brightened once connected to match the other.

**"Oh, there we go. Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations, at your service."**

Padmé greeted the newborn droid as Anakin walked over to the second covered from.

"I built him myself, used what parts I could find and made the rest. But this guy, I found him after I crashed Watto's podracer, he's really cool!" He said a he yanked off the blanket

"Wait what?! You crashed a.."

Padmé's exclamation died on her lip as the blanket was pulled away and the figure was revealed. At a glance, it looked like the silvery skeletal remains of some strange being. But one could easily see that it was in fact a machine of some kind, although it was unlike anything Padmé had ever heard of, let alone see. Its gaunt face was bone white with a single large dark green sphere of some kind for an eye, while its brow was a brilliant gold. It had a long greenish black chin with strange symbols inscribed in it, the head being framed by a silver hood. The beings body could be described as an armored silver skeleton, with a crest of some kind in the center of its chest. The symbols dotting its from were completely foreign to Padmé, who prided herself in her formidable knowledge of the galaxies great space faring races. This droid, if it could even be called that, would stand taller than some Wookies, being close to, if not more than 8 feet tall!

"He's really cool, I just wish he would wake up. He's been charging for a few months now." Anakin lamented.

Padmé blinked at the long charge time, but couldn't bear to tear her gaze from the machine's empty gaze. It wasn't unheard of for partifullarly free willed droids to purposely refuse to activate for years at a time.

"What have you been using to charge it?"

Anakin smirked and pulled the handmaiden to the side. After he had put her in a satisfying spot, he pulled a hanging cord and a magnificent staff descended from the ceiling, its massive tip pointed at the dormant droid.

"I found this with him, I'm pretty sure it's his." Anakin said.

The grip of the formidable weapon was a dark grey, but the bladed ends were colored in a way that bore an incredible resemblance to a sun on a planet's horizon. The rich orange blades complimented the beautiful yellow jewel sitting with the center of the staff's head. The weapon bore such striking beauty, it left Padmé speechless, the very thing seemed to shimmer in the glow of the sunlight.

She then realized that the staff was in fact glowing, as well as emitting a faint beam of energy that was settling over the slump figure before it.

"That beam is completely harmless, at least when it's using sunlight."

Anakin explained, waving his hand through the light in demonstration before grinning impishly.

"Course, I did hook up a speeder power cell to it once. It absorbed all the energy in a matter of seconds and released it as a bolt of lightning."

He chuckled as he rubbed that back of his head in embarrassment.

"After that, I wasn't allowed to hook it up to anything else beside this gimbal, so that I could get it out of the way but it still gets some sunlight."

The boy sat on a stool and stared at the machine in wonder.

"Just wish I could find out more about him, there's no ports or anything on him, and nobody has any idea what those symbols mean."

Padmé sighed and shifted her gaze from the beautiful staff to the grim form of its supposed owner.

"Well if he woke up and was able to somehow help us, I'm pretty sure the Queen would be more than happy to submit an inquiry to the Republic Archives for any information on him, and the people who made him."

"So you would take him with you if he could help?" The boy looked up.

"Well, if he decided to help us, and was even interested in going with us, it would be the least we could do."

"I'm helping you guys, could you take me along?"

The handmaiden chuckled.

"You're helping us yes, but with you and your mother being slaves, it would cost a huge amount of money we don't have to free you. I'm sorry Anakin."

The boy looked down dejectedly, but nodded.

"You're right. I just got carried away is all."

To the side, the pair could hear Threepio's conversation with the astromech R2-D2.

**"I beg your pardon, but what do you mean, 'naked'?"**

A series of beeps and whistles was his reply, which led the protocol droid to look down at himself.

**"Oh, all my parts are showing!"** The droid cried in dismay.

The pair giggled along with . Anakin looked back at the still figure, his smile fading a bit.

"It's a shame for this guy though, being offered a ticket off this dust ball and he can't even wake up."

**]X[**

The group had dinner at the Skywalker house as the sandstorm howled outside, the reason for their arrival and their identities being revealed by Anakin's inquisitive nature. The boy selflessly proposed entering himself in the upcoming podrace and using the winner's prize to pay for the parts that they need. The resulting debate results in Anakin's mom reluctantly allowing the boy to help his new friends, for there was no one else that she could think of that would even be willing to help them.

But just as the words left her mouth, there was the sound of crackling electricity from Anakin's room, accompanied by the frightened chattering of the droids still in there. Anakin bolted from his seat, quickly followed by everyone else.

Qui-Gon reached the doorway shortly after Padmé , hand reaching within the folds of his cloak at the sight of the slumped figure and the staff above it that had arcs of electricity dancing across it.

"Anakin, what's going on? What is that?" He called, the boy's mother running up behind him.

"I thought I told you not to hook up any more power cells to that thing!"

"I didn't do anything mom, it's just doing it on its own!" Came the indignant reply. "I think he's waking up!"

While Padmé would have liked to have been as fearless as Anakin in regards to the droid, but something about it made her instincts instantly wary of it. She had to pull an indignant Anakin to the protective side of the Jedi, the other two droids smartly backing up to the other side of the room as the thing awoke.

Its large dark eye suddenly filled with an eerie green light, a similar light flowed along lines throughout its form as well as the gem at its waist. The group watched in stunned silence as the machine stood with soundless grace, its height indeed taller than some wookies. It reached out a hand, and the gimbal holding the staff fell to pieces on the floor, the weapon floating into the waiting grasp of its now obvious master and immediately went silent. There was a long moment of silence, the humans speechless under the machines alien gaze, which examined them with a cold air.

**"Greetings, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations." **

The newborn android enthusiastically proclaimed, causing everyone else in the room to flinch at the sudden noise.

**"I,"** The machine spoke in a low metallic tone.** "Am Transmuter Ferdeden the Steadfast, Cryptek of the Sautekh Dynasty, the mightiest of all the Necron Dynasties."**

**"I beg your pardon, but I possess zero informationon any 'Necrons' or any of the other names that you just mentioned. Where in the galaxy do you and your people hail from?"** Inquired C-3PO.

**"Your pardon is granted, for such a lack of information is to be expected, for I am a member of an ancient people that hail from another galaxy entirely."**

Qui-Gon suddenly spoke.

"While I would like to know how your people achieve intergalactic travel, why did you awaken just now?"

**"My security systems deemed it necessary that I be awakened lest I miss a moment of opportunity, along with that my systems have finally regenerated enough for operation."**

"Security systems? Does that mean you were aware of everything around you this whole time?" Anakin said.

**"Indeed."** The machine said, its eye seemed to twinkle for a moment in amusement.

"And what would this moment of opportunity be?" Qui-Gon interjected.

Seemingly ignoring the jedi, Ferdeden remained facing Anakin.

**"Anakin Skywalker, the kindness and service you have given to me, I shall return in kind. I offer you my service in bringing your pod racer online and to peak efficiency."**

Turning to the handmaiden, he then addressed her.

**"Padmé, handmaiden to Queen Amidala of Naboo, I wish to extend an offer of my services to her Majesty: Should the need for battle arise, I will be more than happy to offer my talent in exchange for a percentage of the soils of war. In addition, I will offer you my protection for the remainder of your travels in exchange for the broken parts to your ship."**

He then finally turned to Qui-Gon.

**"That opportunity."**

The man was speechless at the machines promising offer. Such a declaration, both to the queen and the Anakin implied vast skills in regards to machinery and in combat. If it were any other droid, Qui-Gon would have thought it was malfunctioning, but his instincts were screaming at him that anything this machine said was to be believed.

Padmé was the first to regain her voice, but had to keep from flinching when the Necron looked down at her.

"What would 'spoils of war' entail for you?"

**"Any and all remains of the enemy. I will gladly take whatever is offered to by my possible 'allies', but I won't demand they drain their resources further, galactic war being a rather straining endeavour in the resource department and all."**

"But there aren't any wars, in fact we're trying to stop one from breaking out." Padmé said, a frown forming on her face.

**"Is that so? My apologies, I do not wish to appear as a warmonger, although both my offers still stand. I am merely extending the hand of friendship to the companions of the one who helped me."**

The handmaiden mulled over the Cryptek's words for a few moments.

"The Queen will need a detailed explanation of the extent of your services and possibly a demonstration before any decision could be made."

**"That is to be expected. Rest assured, I plan to exceed her expectations in such."**

"I am sure she will be looking forward to it, but I believe that the matter of Anakin's podracer takes precedent." Qui-Gon said, having regained his voice.

**"Of course, what do you say Anakin Skywalker?"**

The boy in question merely stood there, his mouth soundlessly opening and closing. Fortunately, his mother inserted herself into the conversation at her son's muteness.

"I am sure he is very excited to have any help with that pod of his, but I am afraid that it is time to this little hero to get some sleep, he's going to need all the sleep he can get for the next few days if he's going to be racing."

Anakin began protesting, but fell silent at the Necron's agreement.

**"Your mother is right, for one so young, sleep is an underappreciated gift. I am sure your friends have many questions for me now, so I'll be seeing you in the morning."**

The boy pouted, but submitted to the wisdom of his elders and dutifully went to bed as the others regathered in the dining area.

"Now," Qui-Gon began as he sat down at one end of the table, the Necron at the other. "I do believe some explanation is in order?"

**"Correct. As I said before, I am a Cryptek, a skilled artisan in all orders of the mechanical arts. We are a necessity to our people, even if we rarely get any sort of thanks short of threatening our benefactors when they slight us. I belong to a race called the Necron, and as you can see, we are a race of androids, as hard as that is to believe."**

"Well if you and your people are androids, who built you?" asked the Jedi

**"We did. We were once organic beings like you, but our bodies were cursed with a degenerating genetic structure, forced to live disease and mutation wracked lives until we were able to create a way to transfer one's consciousness into a powerful mechanical form."**

Ferdeden's audience balked in horror at this revelation.

"Surely there was someone that was willing to help you?" Padme asked

**"I'm afraid not. The other spacefaring racing of our galaxy spurned us, exploiting our technological power for their own agendas or rejected us on the grounds that our race was too violent and destructive to be saved."**

The machine looked down at his metal hands for a moment.

**"Perhaps we were, but surely you understand that it was not without reason."**

The Jedi ran a weather hand over his face, nodding in agreement.

"You mentioned that your people used a dynastic system, that rarely stays peaceful under straining times. It is also very easy for a race denied the comforts of life to be prone to violence. But what became of those races who slighted you?"

There was a tense moment before the machine spoke in a grave tone.

**"The ones who sought to snare us to their will were themselves shattered and enslaved for their crimes. Those who claimed we weren't worthy to take our place among the stars and stood in our way were crushed and tossed aside. The few that were willing to put aside petty bigotry, and look past our exteriors, were nurtured and cared for, for none of them possessed interstellar power, and the arrogance that seemed to come with it." **

The silence was deafening when Ferdeden finished speaking.

"So, why are you here?" Padme said in a small voice.

**"I am a scientist, not a warrior and I had grown tired of our races constant violence and conquest. Better were the days when we actually bettered ourselves, then believing that we were advanced to perfection and didn't need to waste resources on something they believe was already theirs."**

The machine chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

**"So, through my prowess as Cryptek, I was able to 'acquire' a starship and set out to find some peaceful system where I didn't have to listen to ancient squabbles or deal with any of our many enemies, where I could work in peace and quiet. Unfortunately my journey ultimately found me at the galactic border, for there was no place in our galaxy where peace truly existed. Even if one was able to find an uninhabited world, there would always be something that would fight you for it regardless of whatever you plea, even if they didn't need the world themselves. **

**So I left my home galaxy, in the hopes that I could reach another and be able to complete my research, and perhaps return home with gifts for my people. I had compacted as much supplies as I could into my ship, and was content with spending however many millennia the trip took working away, but it seemed fate had something else in mind. I encountered something out there in the endless void, what it was I can not say. It produced no light, so I couldn't see it, and my sensors just returned static when I tried to scan it. Whatever it was, it tore my ship apart like it was nothing. In desperation, I ejected myself in a stasis pod, and it appears that I somehow ended up buried beneath the sands of this planet. How long I was in stasis is lost to me, but I am grateful for young Anakin's kindness where many would have torn me apart for selfish reasons."**

"What about your research?" Qui-Gon asked.

The Necron merely tapped the side of his head.

**"All safe in here."**

"Well I can certainly say that was quite the story."

**"Do you not believe me?"**

"Oh, I believe you, it's just a lot to take in is all."

Padme suddenly spoke up.

"You said you left your home to find peace, yet you are fully willing to wade into a war."

**"You are correct. I mostly left so my own people would leave me alone, but there is also the bonus of no other races already possessing a grudge against me. There were quite a few times where I was attacked simply because of what I am rather than who I am or what I was doing. In regards to helping you fight this Trade Federation, it seems that they have alienated most of the peace loving people of this Republic, so I don't think anyone of importance to you would mind if I fought them, yes?"**

"I am sure they would rather you didn't provoke the Trade Federation and cause them to openly attack unprepared systems."

**"But have they not already done that to Naboo?"**

"They-" Padme looked lost for a moment. "Didn't attack, they simply took control."

**"But had you resisted, do you think that they would have conquered you by force?"**

"They wouldn't dare..." Padme began, but fell silent with a grief stricken face as she looked away.

**"I am afraid that innocent people will suffer either way. I personally believe in the philosophy of 'living with honor, and dying with glory'."**

Qui-Gon nodded at his words, and stood up after a moment and bowed slightly to the Necron.

"Well, I believe that will be enough for tonight. Thank you for your time Cryptek Ferdeden."

**"Likewise Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."**

Ferdeden said, duplicating the jedi's moments and shaking his offered hand. The machine then excused itself and went outside, saying it needed to perform maintenance.

"He did that just so that we can talk." Padme said.

"It seems he is at least considerate to others." The Jedi replied

"I'm not sure if we can trust him." The girl replied, watching the doorway the strange droid had passed through.

"I would reserve judgment until we actually get to know him. I sense that we can trust his words, and the deals he makes with them. You don't get the title of 'Steadfast' without being able to mean what you say, no?"

"It's what he could decide to say that worries me."

"There's more I'm afraid," Anakin's mother said suddenly. "When Anny found him, his body was broken and in pieces. But when my son set up that staff like he had it, the droid's body just, put itself back together."

"He can regenerate?" The jedi said in an intrigued tone.

"What basically counts as it, yes. Though he seems to need a considerable amount of power to do it quickly. When it was just sunlight, you could barely see it move, but it just snapped itself back together when Anakin used that power cell."

"Self repairing droids." Qui-Gon mused. "If all of them can do that, it would be quite a bargaining chip."

"And a powerful trait in general." Padme said before sighing. "I guess tomorrow we'll see if he is as good with machines as he says he is."


	2. Chapter 2 - Episode 1

**Chapter 2 Episode 1**

The morning saw an impassive Necron and ecstatic boy standing out back of the Skywalker house, Anakin speaking at almost unintelligible speeds, while Ferdeden was somehow projecting a hologram of the internals of the podracer the boy had built. With but a gesture, the hologram came to life, running a simulation of the podracer in action. Qui-Gon stood back with the boy's mother while the others busied themselves with cleaning the podracer.

There had been a bit of confusion in the morning when the others awoke to find Ferdeden wearing some kind of metal cloak. When asked about it, he merely said he had made it, but didn't explain further.

"**And you built this all by yourself?"**

Ferdeden interjected into Anakin's tangent.

"Most of it, I did have some help moving the more heavy parts into place."

The boy proclaimed proudly, still partly transfixed by the display of above him.

"**Young Skywalker, you have managed to impress me. For one so young, and from such a basic species, you have created a rather noteworthy racer."**

The assembled group blinked at the odd statement.

"**All that this machine requires is simply a few more connections and a bit of fine tuning." **Ferdeden gestured to the racer. "**May I?"**

Anakin nodded so vigorously, one would think his head was about to fly off. The strange droid nodded, then held his staff and open hand above the podracer. The weapon began to glow brighter along with its wielder's eye. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then one could begin to make out the sounds of moving machinery inside the three pieces of the racer. Slowly, the twin engines rose into the air, the control pod soon after, the sounds of waking machinery filling the air. The engines roared to life as the dirt and rust that coated the entire vehicle melted away, revealing a beautiful gunmetal gray podracer purring away.

"It's working… It's working!" The boy cheered before running over and jumping into the cockpit, going over the controls and scanning the readings the machine was giving. Ferdeden remained in his position for a while longer before finally lowering them.

"What did you do? And how?!" Anakind said breathlessly, having powered down the engines to be heard.

"**To the first, I merely took the machine you built and pushed it to its maximum potential, I didn't really change anything. As for the second, it's a trade secret I'm afraid." **The Cryptek said in an amused tone.

Anakin pouted at the second answer, but quickly regained his spirit as he rushed off, returning with canisters of paint and portable airbrushes.

"Let's get painting!" Anakin proclaimed, drawing a chuckle from everyone, including Ferdeden who plucked out an airbrush for himself. So the group busied themselves painting the racer to the blue and yellow design Anakin had already made, while Qui-Gon and him went to Wado's shop.

"You can come see the area if you like." The Jedi had offered as he was about to head for the shop, Anakin having run ahead in an effort to arrive earlier than Wado and avoid his ire.

"**Oh, thank you, but I believe, given the reputation of this place, that it is in the best interest of all that I remain out of sight until the day of the race. You will be able to lose any curious onlookers on the way to your ship."**

"You're not coming with us?"

"**I don't recall having been asked to come with you."**

The Jedi chuckled as he realized his mistake.

"No, I don't believe anyone has. Well, would you like to come with us to Coruscant?"

"**Not that I'm not interested, but are you sure you can trust me?"**

Qui-Gon was silent for a while before speaking.

"I senses tell me I can trust you, and if you can fix our ship with those abilities of yours, I'm sure everyone else will trust you too."

"**I can fix everything but your hyperdrive. My people used varying types of teleportation for faster than light travel, and thus I don't have a clue how this 'hyperdrive' generator works. That is why I offered my protection in return for you broken engine, so that I can study it and perhaps compare it to the intact engine you purchase. Only then would I consider making repairs of my own."**

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind giving the broken parts to you, but I will leave the final decisions of your service up to the Queen. By the way, how do you already know so much if you're new to the galaxy?"

"**Due to my alien appearance, Anakin assumed that I might not know the basic workings of civilization and technology in this area, and took it upon himself to explain everything to me while I was still in stasis. He had a recording device going while he was working on his droid so that I could listen to these lectures when I awoke. I have also assimilated a spare protocol droid database he had set aside for me as well. His charity is quite moving." **

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Indeed it is. Well, I'll be back soon."

"**May the stars align in your favor Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn."**

The stars had indeed been in his favor, returning with the good news of Anakin's place within the upcoming race being secured. The pod itself was finished long before Anakin got home, mostly due to the assistance of the Cryptek. Not wishing to risk wandering about anymore, the group found themselves at a loss as to what to do before Anakin returned. Shmi suggested preparing a small celebration for the boy, which was readily accepted by all, but with the Cryptek miraculously creating an impressive display of decorations in a matter of moments, the others had very little to do beyond cooking.

Ferdeden apologized for getting carried away, and the sight of the crestfallen machine had everyone accepting the apology in good nature.

So everyone found something interesting to do, Padmé was found chatting with Shmi about their cooking skills and the kinds of people they've met. Jar Jar was given a sleeping tonic and a force induced rest to keep him from messing with the podracer that he seemed bent on contributing to. All the droids got into a heated discussion in binary at such speeds, it sounded like static. Qui-Gon meditated, contemplating the many things.

He stood by his trust of the droid named Ferdeden. Initially, he had a reaction similar to Padmé, a strong sense of possible danger when the machine had looked at him for the first time. But as it spoke with them, mostly with Anakin, he felt the idea of danger melt away to a bright warmth. It seemed that the droid possessed a strong sense of honor, hence his name, and seemed to return kindness with his own. With his worries of the Necron put to rest at the moment, he was able to focus more on his initial fears encompassing this venture.

Eventually, Anakin hurtled in the door with a cloud of sand in hot pursuit, barely slowing down to give his shocked mother a hug before flying out the back door.

"Howisthepod?Didyoufinishpaintingit?Isthereanythingformetodo?" Anakin all but shouted in one breath, not even slowing down enough to put spaces between his words. The droids, who had been talking while working on the racer, looked at him for a moment as their processors tried to make sense of what they'd just heard. Even Ferdeden, with his vastly superior systems, had to play back what the boy had blurted at a fraction of the speed to understand what he had said.

"**We finished painting the podracer some time ago, Anakin Skywalker. All of us have been passing the time doing various things, awaiting your return."**

The boy was crestfallen at hearing that, but his spirits returned at the arrival of his friends. The group of kids came running around a corner, only to stop dead at the pristine podracer sitting in the place of the inoperable lump that was there before. Their shocked faces made Anakin laugh so hard that he fell right over in the sand.

"Whuh, h-how?" Was all one could say.

"We finished it yesterday, I told you guys it would work!" Anakin announced proudly.

"T-that's just a fake, that thing can't race!" another protested.

With the smirk, Anakin hopped into the control pod and cranked the engines, their roar and turbulence forcing the kids back. After letting racer roar a while longer, Anakin powered it down and exited the pod, a triumphant expression on his face.

"**I see you have silenced your doubters." **Ferdeden chuckled as he came around the pod.

The children jumped back in fright as they suddenly noticed the droid, even if he had been visible the whole time.

"Oh yeah, he woke up a couple days ago too. This is Transmuter Ferdeden the Steadfast, Cryptek of the… uh..." Anakin frowned.

"**Sautekh Dynasty."** Ferdeden supplied, R2-D2 beeping as he rolled up and C-3PO giving his standard greetings.

The children sat there a moment before one of them keeled over in shock.

"Man, you're so lucky." one muttered.

Anakin spent the next few minutes showing off the podracer with the Necron filling in here and there. Much like with Anakin, Ferdeden was very willing to explain what he did, but refused to say just how he did it. The children had all seen the Necron while he was dormant, but were still amazed by him, even if still a bit frightened by his appearance.

"So your an engineering droid?" a child asked while he was showing them the hologram he had made of the podracer.

"**I am more than just that, but at my essence I do consider myself such."**

"And you said you came from another galaxy?"

"**Correct."**

"So, what do all your droids and ships look like?"

Ferdeden looked at the child before responding in a mischievous tone.

"**Skeletal and insectoid constructs mostly, along with a few others…"**

The children rolled their eyes.

"If you're an engineer, don't you have holograms of them too?"

"**Ah, but I'm afraid that I can't show you a hologram of them."**

"Whuh, why not?"

"**Because one is standing right behind you."**

They turned around to see a giant silver skeleton glaring down at them with blazing emerald eyes, raising a huge scythe above its head.

The shrieks of terror had Qui-Gon and Padmé rushing out the door, only to see the children swarming the droid as he carefully lumbered about, his laughs deep and warm.

"You're such a meany, not telling us how you do things, then scaring us like that?" One child pouted.

"I've never seen a hologram like that, it looked real!" Anakin exclaimed, having been terrified as well.

"What hologram?" Qui-Gon asked.

"This big meany projected a hologram behind us of some scary robot as a prank. But it looked like it was actually here, that's the only reason I was scared!" A boy explained, while trying to save his dignity at the same time.

"Mind if I see this hologram?" Padmé asked.

"**Then behold, an Overlord of the ****Sautekh Dynasty."** Ferdeden proclaimed, his eye flashing with light.

Suddenly, there was a huge droid standing in front of them, its regal armor and golden crown immediately giving the implication of royalty. In one hand it held a glowing green orb while in the other it held a giant scythe with a dark green blade.

The group was startled by the sudden appearance, but when Ferdeden put a hand through the hologram to prove it was incorporeal, they approached it.

"So this is one of your leaders?" Qui-Gon asked.

"**Some take this form, but this is simply the standard chassis of an Overlord, many have their forms modified in appearance and function to better suit their personalities and fighting styles."**

"Then whose in charge?" a child asked.

"**...That honor belongs to Szarekh... Last of the Silent Kings." **The Necron replied in a solemn tone, the hologram vanishing as he turned away.

"Can we see him?"

"**I'm afraid that none are allowed to see the face of our king except those that he has personally allowed to do so, on the pain of death for both involved parties."**

A stunned silence met the Cryptek's words.

"Well, we are not to judge the way of other cultures, only to respect them." Qui-Gon said.

Ferdeden nodded to the jedi before waving his hand and another Necron appeared.

"**Now, who would like to hear about the biggest collector in the universe, Trazyn the Infinite?"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Episode 1

**Chapter 3 Episode 1**

The day of the race saw many gripped with anticipation, with exceptions like the faithful jedi and the confident Necron.

"I can see why you wished to remain hidden until today."

Commented Qui-Gon as the group walked to the hanger where the racers were to be stored. Indeed, the eyes of almost all who saw Ferdeden lingered on the exotic form of the droid as he glistened in the sunlight. He had left his staff at the Skywalker house so they weren't mugged outright, but insisted that he be present during the race.

"**Indeed, while I had wished to reduce threat levels by remaining hidden, I believe being present for Anakin's first major victory takes precedence."** The Necron replied.

"You two seem very confident that he will even win, he told me he crashed the last racer he was in!" Padmé protested.

"**That would be because the creature called Sebulba caused the crash, not by any fault of Anakin's. In fact, it was thanks to his skill as a pilot that he even survived, let alone without injury. Now that he possesses the greatest podracer ever built, that very skill will guarantee his victory." **said Ferdeden, Qui-Gon nodding.

"Speaking of guarantee, I need to go speak with Wado, you stay with the pod." He said as he walked off to the flapping blue form approaching them. Padmé spoke the Cryptek once the jedi was out of earshot.

"If Anakin does win,"

"**He will."**

"'When' he wins then, will you consider coming with us to Coruscant?"

Ferdeden paused as he looked up from inspecting the podracer.

"**Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn said that it was up to Queen Amidala of Naboo if I was to accompany you to the Republic capital."**

"I'm sure the Queen will accept your contract if you would be willing to lend the Naboo your powers to undo the damage the Trade Federation has caused." Padmé replied with a smile.

The Cryptek looked at her for a long moment before quirking his head to the side slightly. He had shown everyone, along with Anakin's friends, most of the Necron combat units, with certain exceptions.

"**I thought the Queen was wishing to avoid resorting to violence?"**

"The Trade Federation has already resorted to it. The reason the queen didn't respond in kind was simply because our own forces couldn't have hoped to stand up against them in open combat, it would have been a massacre."

"**So she surrendered to prevent needless loss of life in the face of the inevitable."**

"Yes." Padmé said quietly, looking elsewhere with a deeply pained expression on her face. "Our people are suffering, probably dying. While the queen will hope the Senate will help us, she will not let her people suffer needlessly. If you, an outside force in the eyes of the Republic, were to help us, I believe an even greater disaster can be averted. We wouldn't be asking for your power as a destroyer, but as a builder."

"**Ah, so that's what you wish for? I would be honored to accompany you on this venture then, her Majesty be willing of course." **Ferdeden finally said with a bow.

Padmé hummed in gratitude before speaking.

"Say, if Anakin were to lose,"

"**He won't."**

"But _if _he did, and because of Qui-Gon's betting we lose our ship, would you be able to get us to Coruscant?"

"**Hmm, I would need to harvest the broken hyperdrive from your ship and compare it to an intact one before I would consider constructing one of my own, but yes. It would take some time I don't believe you have, considering what you have told me, but it would be considerably faster and less expensive than any other 'bargain' you could find here."**

Padmé nodded before Wado and the jedi approached. The blue creature said something to Anakin before floating off laughing.

"What was that about?" Padmé asked in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing to be worried about." Qui-Gon replied as he walked by.

"Man," One of Anakin's friends said while patting the boy on the back. "I'm sure you'll actually finish the race this time in this thing."

"Wait, have you never won any races?" Padmé demanded, similar questions being deflected by Qui-Gon previously.

"Well…" The boy said sheepishly.

"Not even finished?!"

"The kid's right, I'll totally win the race in this thing!" he said before both ran off.

The handmaiden looked around flustered, rounding on an impassive Ferdeden.

"'Not even finished'?" she hissed.

"**The machine won't fail him, I guarantee it."**

Padmé simply groaned as she held her face in her hands.

* * *

Anakin was accompanied to his racer by Qui-Gon and Ferdeden, the rest either heading for the private viewing platform or getting situated in the sidelines. The creature named Sebulba appeared to make jeering remarks at Anakin, as well as causing 'accidental' damage to one of the racer's engines. Unfortunately for him, Anakin's spirit wasn't so easily dampened, his jeers only serving to urge boy on. As for his 'accident', just as no one saw him commit sabotage, no one saw the damaged component reattach itself to the engine, or the twinkle in a certain droid's single eye.

"Here, take this," Qui-Gon said, handing Anakin a power cell. "Charged this morning, might come in handy."

"**Indeed, you could use it as a rather convenient booster to the podracer's systems."** Ferdeden said to the side.

"It's got three charges, use them well." The Jedi finished, lifting the boy into the cockpit.

"Gee, thanks! I sure will!" Anakin replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Ferdeden eventually accompanied the Jedi to the private viewing platform reserved for them, synching with the camera that was to exclusively follow Anakin's podracer. There were cameras following each racer, so that if a viewer was watching through their personal device, they would be able to switch between racers individually or simply watch the main broadcast of the race. The Necron had upgraded the feed though, somehow adding the racer's live systems readout to the display as well. As the race prepared to start, Qui-Gon took the time to explain to Ferdeden the importance of the massive slug-like creature called Jabba the Hutt, and the other creatures like him.

"You Jedi have gone too far this time," Padmé said in disgust. "The Queen would never go along with this."

"The Queen trusts my judgement, you should too." The Jedi responded with a coy smile.

"You assume too much." The handmaiden muttered, not noticing the twinkle in the Cryptek's eye that glanced at her.

"**Do not be afraid handmaiden Padmé, the boy's machine is superior to all the other machines present here."**

"I'm not against that podracer! What I'm against is placing our hopes in a boy to win one of the most difficult and deadly races in the galaxy! A boy whose piloting skills just might be mediocre at best!"

The girl all but shouted at the two, leaving the others to stare in worry.

Then the race started, Anakin's pod screaming forward in a blast of sand, nearly smashing into the racers in front of it. But the boy's skill was shown to the audience as he weaved his machine around the other racers with such speed and dexterity, many were left agape in shock.

"_Wow, would you look at that! Folks, it seems we might have a new champion in the making here!"_

The announcer exclaimed.

The Anakin's friends at the sidelines were slackjaw while the group on the platform turned and looked at the Necron.

"**I wasn't lying when I said it was the greatest racer ever built, and I do believe that young Anakin Skywalker's piloting skills are superior to most."** The android replied cheekily, Padmé only sparing him a glare before looking back at the display.

Anakin left most of the other pilots in the dust, his racer dancing around their attempts of getting in his way. One attempted to force him into a cliff face, only for Anakin to use the wall itself to flip over the racer entirely, leaving them to nearly crash into the rock instead. On and on he went, until he was shortly third place, and the audience was loving every second of it. Except of course those that had bet against the young Skywalker.

"_There is no stopping this kid! Sebulba is going to be hard pressed to shake this challenger!"_

Second place bit the dust when Sebulba tossed a spare part behind him that flew into one of the racer's turbines, swiftly turning the vehicle into a cloud of flying metal. A large piece of wreckage flew back and knocked Anakin's control pod loose from one of the engines, the cockpit left spinning while the connection between the engines started flickering erratically.

"_Oh! What a brutal move from Sebulba! Decommissioning the runner up and sending young Skywalker spinning out of control!"_

Anakin quickly stabilized the control pod and used a magnet to pull the large hose pack to the pod and reconnect with it. But many of the other racers had passed him during the precious seconds it took to save his precious machine, leaving him dead last. Looking to make up for lost time as he hit a long stretch of flat ground, Anakin activated the booster Qui-Gon had given him.

Unbeknownst to both him and the Jedi, Ferdeden had already 'improved' the power cell to better empower the podracer's engines the night before, thus creating a supercharged booster for a supercharged engine.

The result, twin plumes of blue flame roared out the engines as the podracer seemed to vanish into hyperspace, a sonic boom signaling its passing. Such was its speed, that the racer started to gain altitude and flew clear over most of its competition, one crashing as he stared up in shock. The flames subsided as the pod returned to its normal hover, a grinning Anakin hard on the heels of Sebulba.

"_I don't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, the fastest podracer ever built! That machine just put Anakin from dead last to right behind Sebulba in a matter of seconds! I've never seen anything like this!"_

Though Anakin had caught up to the champion, Sebulba's considerable bulk and the narrow passage the track was currently in kept Anakin from passing him. The track opened up in a wide turn, but shots from the cliffs started peppering the racers.

"_Looks like some Tusken Raiders are camping out on the dune turn!"_

A shot landed on the side of one of the engines and a warning suddenly went off of Anakin's display, the boy frowned in worry.

"What is it?" Padmé asked, worry clearly in her voice.

"**The thermal regulation system in engine two has sustained damage. It is still operational, but he needs to keep any more damage from accumulating. His racer was designed for speed and maneuverability, not durability." **Ferdeden replied.

"But Sebulba's known for bashing other racers off the track if his tricks don't get them!" Shmi said.

"**He can take a few more blaster bolts, but if one lands in the right spot, he might lose a core system. However, should his engine suffer impacts, his frame won't last very long."**

"Oh no! Mesa no watchin!" Jar Jar cried, covering his eyes.

While Anakin's racer was faster, Sebulba's was more durable, something he had full confidence in. During a stretch through a canyon, Sebulba suddenly slowed down, forcing Anakin to move to the side. The moment that the boy went to pass him, the creature forced his podracer to shove Anakin's into a service ramp. Anakin tried to slow down slightly to make Sebulba let him go, but the dug held him right up to the barrier, forcing Anakin straight through it as he continued on the track.

"_Oh no! Looks like Anakin's been forced up a service ramp!"_

While he had slowed down, Anakin's racer was nowhere near going slow when it went up the ramp, and was sent shooting into the sky. He deftly hit a few controls, then as the racer started to come down from its arc, he punched the booster. Twin flames roared as the podracer plumet turned into a power glide which deposited it in front of Sebulba, and forced him back to avoid being scorched.

"_It's __Skywalker__! Unbelievable! A few simple adjustments and a push from the booster and he's back on track and in the lead!"_

Without his bulk to block his path, Sebulba started cursing and ranting as he watched Anakin's racer blast ahead of him. The crowd roared its enthusiasm as Anakin's racer screamed past.

"Wait, shouldn't he have stopped for repairs?!" Padmé cried.

"He would have lost his advantage. Not only is Sebulba now wary of what he can do, so are the rest of the racers." Qui-Gon said grimly.

"**He should only stop for repairs when there is no other choice than to stop for repairs." **Added Ferdeden.

So Anakin put more and more distance between him and the other racers, seemingly assuring his victory. But as he once again entered the dune turn, the raiders there aimed at the only target available to them. His racer took multiple bolts, some hitting the already damaged sides of the engines.

"Oh no!" Anankin cried as a kalaxon went off in the control pod, flames started to leak out of the side of one of the engines.

"**Engine two's thermal regulation system has suffered critical damage."** Ferdeden stated.

"You say that like it's not bad!" Padmé yelled at the impassive machine.

"**Because it isn't. With the distance between him and the other racers, he can afford to stop for repairs. We have nothing to fear."**

"But he has to get here before them." Shmi said. "He has to ease off or the engine might give out before he gets here."

"**I have made the calculations, we have nothing to fear." **The Necron replied simply, picking up a communicator. "**Anakin Skywalker, are you alright?"**

"_Yeah, but I'm losing engine two. I can force engine one's regulator to overcompensate, but I'm gonna have to pull back to keep from overheating. I'm not sure I'm going to get first at this rate."_

Anakin said in a distressed voice.

"Don't panic Anakin, stay focused." Qui-Gon said. "Ferdeden said you're going to be just fine, you're going to have plenty of time for repairs and to win this race."

"**However, you are going to have to trust me. I need you to open the throttle all the way, punch it all the way back here."**

"WHAT!?" was the collective reply.

"**Anakin, do you trust me?"** Ferdeden said softly.

"_...Yes. Yes I do."_ Anakin said after a long moment as he slammed the throttle open.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to get him killed?! His engine is fixing to blow and you..."

Padmé started yelling, only to have the words die as Ferdeden promptly jumped off the platform that was dozens of feet in the air. His impact caused a small crater to form around his feet, only for him to sprint off like it was a small hop.

"Whuh, how's he going to know when Anakin gets close?" Padmé asked incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't need a pad to see the race." Was all Qui-Gon said.

"_Well folks, looks like Anakin's having some engine trouble, but he seems like he's going to hold onto first for as long as he can, even if it runs him into the sand!"_

Anakin's podracer was smoking as it screamed across the sands of Tatooine, the boy ignoring the blaring alarms coming from his machine as flames leaked out the sides of the engines, the vehicle starting to shudder and shake violently. But the smoking racer managed to pull into the maintenance pits without the engines exploding outright.

"_Seems like that little racer was studier than we thought, Anakin has successfully made it to the pits! But whether he'll be able to repair his racer enough to even finish this race is another question! By the amount of smoke coming out of his engines, things are not looking too good! But would you look at that droid he's got coming to help him!"_

Ferdeden ran up to the racer as it stopped and the others rushed over to make repairs.

"**Stand back, I'll take care of it."** He commanded, arcs of green energy arcing between his hands as his eye flashed.

"Ferdeden, what are you doing? I thought you didn't want to make a scene?" Anakin called.

"**That was simply a convenience we can live without." **

The Cryptek said, his staff appearing in his hands in a flash of orange light. Once again, he held the staff and his hand above the racer, but this time it was slightly different. Arcs of green and orange energy leap across the vehicle as the scorch marks and all the other damage it was suffering simply faded from existence or wove itself back together. In a matter of moments, the racer was as good as when Ferdeden had fixed it console chimed that all systems were good to go.

The droid suddenly staggered, his eye dimming and flickering slightly.

"**G-go Anak-kin S-skywalker-r, c-claim your-r vict-tory." **Ferdeden rasped, his voice distorting and glitching.

"Thank you."

Anakin said as he snapped out of his shock, sending his racer screaming away as the Necron sank to his knees.

"**Oh my dear friend, how may we assist you?" **Threepio called as he hurried over, followed closely by Artoo.

"**R-require pow-wer." **the Necron rasped as he slowly collapsed onto his side, the others promptly hurrying off to find a power source.

"_Folks, I'll be honest with you, I have no idea what just happened, but Skywalker's back in the race in a matter of moments! But victory isn't his just yet, Sebulba is hot on his heels!"_

As the boy's racer pulled away, Sebulba came barreling past, swearing clearly audible over the roar of his engines. Much to the enjoyment of the crowd, Sebulba had apparently disabled a few limiter systems in his racer, allowing it to keep pace behind Anakin's.

Many would lose focus with the thundering roar of the orange racer's engines right behind them, the threat of being run over shaking their concentration. But Anakin merely looked behind him, right into the eyes of the raving dug, and smirked.

"Slime ball." The boy muttered as he activated the last booster charge.

Flames poured into the overheating engines of the pursuing podracer, causing the already straining vehicle to go critical. The resulting explosion was quite spectacular, as well as the sight of Sebulba bouncing over as few dunes, swearing all the while.

"_That is how you dethrone a champ! Skywalker is unopposed as he charges ahead, he's turned his third loop into a victory lap!"_

Anakin sped along the track, whooping over the roar of the engines as the gathered crowds went wild, the raiders unable to land another hit as he passed them. The audience poured onto the track as the boy's racer returned to the starting line and powered down, lifting him onto their shoulders in celebration. Ferdeden watched as Anakin and his friends, both new and old, celebrated from the sidelines, tethered to a large power cable and unable to join in the festivities at the moment.

A chuckle escaped his metal lips.

"**Oh yes, this will be a very promising venture indeed."**


	4. Chapter 4 - Episode 1

**Chapter 4 Episode 1**

Anakin and the others eventually made it home to continue celebrating while Qui-Gon and a revitalized Ferdeden went ahead to collect their prizes, the parts for the ship and the ownership of Anakin. While they had wanted to continue celebrating too, everyone agreed that they needed to leave as soon as possible. Not only was the fate of Naboo at stake, but they had probably attracted much more attention than they had wanted.

Not only was there Anakin's stunning victory, but also Ferdeden's shocking display, both with the podracer and a distraught Sebulba. The deheavaled and near deranged dug had charged out of the desert and attempted to throw himself at a still celebrating Anakin, only to be sent flying dozens of feet into a nearby wall by Ferdeden's staff.

The Jedi and android found a defeated Wado in a gambler's den overlooking the track just as he finished dealing with a few rather happy looking individuals.

"Y-you! You knew, didn't you?! Somehow you knew the boy was going to win! I lost everything!" The creature almost wailed.

"When you gamble, you eventually lose." The Jedi wisely said. "You can go ahead and get the parts ready for delivery to our ship. I'll be by your shop tomorrow to oversee it and the official transfer of Anakin's ownership."

"No, you can't have him! The deal is off! It wasn't a fair bet!" Wado growled.

"'**No'?"** Ferdeden said in a low tone, taking a step forward as the heavy sound of his staff hitting the ground caused Wado to flinch in fear.

"I'm sure the Hutts will be happy to settle this, if my friend here doesn't." Qui-Gon said ominously, causing the blue creature to wilt in grief and no small amount of fear.

"Take him." Wado whimpered.

* * *

The morning saw a small caravan making its way to the chrome ship sitting near the outskirts of the town, Qui-Gon at the lead riding a pack animal, Padmé behind him on her own. The two droids with them traveled under their own power, both pulling a pallet of parts and supplies, Ferdeden's considerably larger than 's or the other pack animals'.

Obi-Wan came out to greet his master.

"I see your labors were fruitful." He said with a smile.

"Indeed, very fruitful." Qui-Gon chuckled, catching Padmé rolling her eyes.

"I need you to get these parts installed before I return, I have some unfinished business in town." he continued.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're picking up another pathetic lifeform?" Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the boy, the one that got us these parts, I'm taking him with us to Coruscant. The force is exceptionally strong with him, his talent would be wasted out here living the life of a slave. It was the least we could do, without him we would have been forced to rather drastic measures to get out of here." Qui-Gon replied.

His Padawan nodded at his wisdom before turning to the approaching silver droid.

"My master has told me about you, I've been looking forward to meeting you Transmuter Ferdeden the Steadfast." He said with a bow.

"**As have I, Jedi Padawan Learner Obi-Wan Kenobi."** Ferdeden replied fluidly, bowing in return.

"I must say, you're quite taller than I expected. I hope that the lower headspace of our ship doesn't inconvenience you too much." The Padawan said in a lighthearted tone.

"**Your concern is appreciated, but I'm sure I'll be fine."** Ferdeden said with a chuckle.

"Have the broken parts put in the cargo hold and introduce Ferdeden to her majesty. He will fix everything except the hyperdrive, so focus on that. I'll be off now, have the ship ready to take off the moment I return."

"Yes master." replied Obi-Wan with a bow.

As his master guided his beast back to the town, the padawan turned to help the silver droid that was already hauling the heavy parts into the ship. The crew was understandably wary of the Necron's intimidating form, but relaxed a bit when he began replacing broken parts in record time. It didn't take him more than a few minutes to replace the parts, leaving only the hyperdrive for the technicians to replace.

"That was quite impressive, but if I may ask, why didn't you use your usual method?"

Asked Obi-Wan when Ferdeden had finished.

"**Are you referring to how I can wave my hand and a machine seems to magically fix itself?" **Was the response.

"Well, I wouldn't call it magic, I'm pretty sure it's simply a high form of science. But yes, why did you replace these parts... 'conventionally'?" The man quickly replied.

"**Part of it is that since I'm not familiar with this ship yet, at least in regards to the hyperdrive systems. If I were to use my powers to replace something and unwittingly tampered with those systems, the result would be quite catastrophic. Another reason is that if I were to use my usual method here, I am afraid that the crew, as well as her Majesty's inquisitive handmaidens, would be even more frightened of me. The biggest reason however is I'm simply running low on power, and to perform such feats would require me to drain a considerable amount of power from the ship's core. Considering your circumstances, I thought doing so would be detrimental to do so, so I refrained from using my powers, and performed the repairs conventionally." **Ferdeden finished explaining as the pair watched the new hyperdrive being installed.

"My master mentioned that you said your people achieve faster than light travel through teleportation. Why would you want to know how a hyperdrive works if you already possess something far superior?"

"**Unfortunately, it only works if you consume close to a star's worth of power and have heavily calibrated sending and receiving points when it comes to large starships. Such transportation is reserved for the highest of royalty or in times of extreme circumstances. Due to our mechanical state, most of the time we simply get places 'the long way' by putting ourselves in stasis. Before the Biotransference, we heavily used cryostasis."**

Obi-Wan winced at the image.

"Ah, well, I can see why you would want hyperdrive technology then. Coupled with your stasis tech, travel should become much easier for you."

"**Indeed, such is why I am quite excited to acquire this knowledge."**

Obi-Wan nodded and left the Necron to watch the repairs, going to speak with the queen about their new companion. Soon the hyperdrive was installed and Ferdeden promptly went to go watch for Qui-Gon, much to the private relief of the crew.

The Cryptek easily noticed the Jedi's form jogging over the dunes, and was pleased to see Anakin running to keep up. But he also noticed a speeder heading straight for them coming from the wilderness, its rider dressed in full black and hiding their face in the deep cowl of their hood. Ferdeden internally frowned as he increased his volume to its max, pointing towards the pursuer.

"**INCOMING!"**

His voice boomed across the dunes, nearly vibrating the ship behind him at its intensity. Qui-Gon quickly looked where the droid was pointing, sending Anakin running ahead as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. Ferdeden started sprinting towards the Jedi as the figure approached, jumping off their speeder and igniting a red lightsaber. Anakin was panting as he reached the Necron.

"Qui-Gon, said to, take off!" He gasped out.

"**Go on then."** Ferdeden simply said as he sprinted past. He approached the dueling pair, a glance behind showed Anaki scrambling inside the chrome ship. Qui-Gon was holding his own, but it didn't look like he was winning either. He was breathing hard and sweating profusely, it seemed that he was at a disadvantage from having run all the way to the ship in Tatooine's sweltering heat.

Ferdeden pointed his staff and the attacker and called out.

"**Break off!"**

Qui-Gon dutifully force jumped backwards while figure turned to face the Necron. However, the moment the Jedi was clear of his attacker, Ferdeden's staff shot a tendril of green energy at the creature. The thing tried to dodge, but the tendril simply arced to follow. Left with no choice, the dark figure blocked with its lightsaber. But as the tendril hit the blade and seemed to wrap around it, a connection was formed between it and the Necron's staff. Both Qui-Gon and the figure watched in shock as the red saber became unstable before it spluttered and died, the tendril being drawn back into the droid's staff, its light becoming noticeably brighter.

"**An impressive amount of energy, but quite exposed I'm afraid."**

Ferdeden stated, turning slightly to the Jedi.

"**Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, return to the ship, I will hold it off."**

"Thanks, we'll fly by in a moment." he said as he ran past.

The figure regarded the Necron for a long moment before suddenly raising his hand, and the sand around the android leap into the air in a swirling cloud. Ferdeden calmly remained in place, his vision not obstructed in the slightest as he constantly saw the world through various spectrums, the sand only blocking one of them. So it amused him to look at the shock on the thing's face as it charged out of the sand, swinging a reignited lightsaber, only for it to be deftly caught with the Necron's bare hand. The metal appendage started to slightly glow with heat, only for the saber to sputter and die in his grasp.

"**I'm afraid you need to try a little harder than that."** Ferdeden politely said before blasting the man with a blot of energy from his staff that hurled him across the dunes. The Necron looked up at the ship that was slowly passing overhead, its open cargo door allowing him to vault straight inside. The ship shuddered slightly as the rather heavy droid landed, but quickly shot off into the sky, leaving a furious figure with a malfunctioning lightsaber standing in the sand.

Qui-Gon was standing in the hold and quickly shut the door once Ferdeden walked in.

"I've never seen anything be able to shut down a lightsaber like that." He said in an astonished tone.

"**I calculated that such a weapon would have a failsafe that if too much power was being generated, it would shut down to prevent a rupture. If the containment of a weapon that creates a blade of pure energy were to be compromised, the resulting explosion I'm sure is quite spectacular."**

"So you were draining its power? Into yourself?" Qui-Gon said in shock.

"**Correct, I've been needing a considerable source of power for some time to complete the repairs to my systems."**

The Jedi looked at the Necron for a moment before a large grin appeared on his face.

"Well, I'm sure we can get you all the supplies you need to fix yourself once we get to Coruscant."

It was at that moment that Anakin and Obi-Wan ran into the room.

"Are you alright master?" Obi-Wan said, surprised to see the two standing and talking together in a good mode.

"Yes, thanks to our friend here."

"What was it that attacked you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, but it was well trained in the Jedi arts." Qui-Gon replied, a frown appearing on his face.

* * *

Only after making sure Qui-Gon was actually fine and the ship was safely in hyperspace did the occupants of the ship finally relax, the others who were stuck on the ship were even able to watch a recording of Anakin's race. The two Jedi were discussing the horrible truth of the figure that attacked when a handmaiden approached them.

"Excuse me honorable knights, but the Queen wishes to speak with Transmuter Ferdeden." The girl stated.

The pair looked at each other before Qui-Gon responded.

"I vouch for his trustworthiness if that is what her majesty is asking."

"Forgive me, but her majesty asks for your presence as well."

"Very well then." Qui-Gon said after a moment.

The Jedi went to the Queen's room and waited for the Cryptek to arrive after exchanging greetings with the Queen. Soon, the towering droid arrived, having to stoop to enter the room. Only the Queen and the Jedi didn't show uneasiness at the droid's presence, a cold sense of deadly power seemed to roll off him in waves.

"**I am honored to finally appear before you, Queen Amidala of Naboo."** Ferdeden said with a deep bow.

"Surely the honor is mine, meeting a being that made the greatest podracer ever built and can disable lightsabers by merely touching them." The Queen replied smoothly.

"**I beg your pardon your majesty, but those are not entirely true claims. It was young Anakin Skywalker that designed the racer, I simply made the final touches in making it a reality. As for the sabers, I'm afraid that a bit of fine tuning will eliminate my ability to disable them via power drain."**

Everyone blinked at the droid's humility.

"So, if those weren't true displays of your abilities, perhaps repairing both the podracer and our ship are?"

"**Indeed they are. Your majesty, a Cryptek is a master of the art of Technomancy, the art of controlling machines and all technology at both its largest and smallest forms."**

"That is a very impressive art to have mastered. I have heard about your many war machines, but have your people created machines of peace?"

"**Some of our constructs serve multiple purposes both in war and in peace. The entire collection of Canoptek constructs for example, every single one of them is both a destroyer and a builder. The rest of our constructs are simply vehicles and ships. Unfortunately, us Necrons are dedicated war machines with the sole exception being Crypteks. But do not be concerned your majesty, I could not build any more Necrons even if I wished to. To create the sacred form of a Necron and to imbue it with anything but the conchisness of a ture Necrontyr is forbidden, and is punishable by torture onto death."**

There was a long moment of silence before the Queen spoke again.

"So, by the laws of your people, you are only able to make these Canoptek droids and vehicles?"

"**In essence, but I am fully able to make the various handheld weapons of my people as well as turn some of our vehicles into Canoptek 'droids', as you call them. Of course I could create an unaltered vehicle for you, but their efficiency in all areas drops exponentially if an organic were to attempt to control them."**

The Queen looked to the side in thought before looking back at the Necron.

"I will not authorize the creation of machines of war, but ask for machines of peace. Transmuter Ferdeden the Steadfast, Cryptek of the Necrons, you have said that you desire only materials instead of riches, so in exchange for the remains of those that attempt to take my life and all the discarded material of Naboo, will you create some of these droids to help my people?"

Ferdeden's eye dimmed as he looked down, a metallic sigh echoed around the room.

"**That is enough to guarantee your safety along with your capital city. But I'm afraid that according to the information given to me about your world, what you are offering is not enough to pay for the total security of the planet. Naboo is a paradise world, full of natural beauty and organic life, the vast majority of the 'waste' of that world is vital to the planet's ecosystem in some form or fashion, and I won't steal life from such a vibrant and living world. I am sorry, but the price of planetary protection requires payment on a planetary scale. If you were to offer a dead world or perhaps a moon, I would gladly accept."**

"While I can't give you dominion over one of our worlds without the approval of my people, the Naboo system contains two iron asteroid fields as well as a particular asteroid called the Adamant Mass."

The Necron's eye flashed as he took a step forward, causing the guards to reach for their weapons.

"**The two metal fields are enough payment for Naboo's protection. But this 'Adamant Mass', do you perhaps know what its composition is?"**

"Its primary composition is unknown, but it contains pockets of various precious metals and is nearly considered a dwarf planet. The problem is that no one possesses the means to mine-"

"**I do. Your majesty, in return for this Adamant Mass, I offer my protection and assistance in all matters concerning the Naboo system."**

While everyone else's faces turned to that a shock, the Queen's blossomed into a smile.

"Thank you Transmuter, on behalf of myself and my people, I accept your proposition. Let it be known that all asteroids of the Naboo system, and the remains of any forces that move against it, are hereby property of Transmuter Ferdeden the Steadfast as payment for his services as a technomancer."

Ferdeden banged his staff on the floor, emitting an impossibly deep and booming note, as he bowed low.

"**Rest assured your majesty, this will be a one time payment. If I need to replenish any of my forces, the destroyed remains of my own or whatever force I face will suffice. I thank you for your generosity."**

The Queen inclined her head before the Necron made his exit.

"Your majesty, how can we trust a droid with the protection of our people?" The guard captain demanded.

"Both my handmaiden and the Jedi trust the Transmuter, why should we not trust him too?"

"If he is even remotely as powerful as he claims he is, there is no telling what he might do with the materials he harvests from those fields!"

"I wouldn't be so sure captain," Qui-Gon interjected. "Rogue droids almost always keep to themselves, only interacting with organic life for parts and other such resources, most of the time not at all if they can help it. Even if he was someone's property, and not a free droid from outside this galaxy like he claims, we would certainly have heard about a race with such peculiar taste in aesthetics and machines. Now I don't know just how powerful he is, but whatever he is made out of resists lightsabers. And if he really is a transmuter, that means he can make more of that material. The machines he showed us, if their strength and even existence is to be believed, are both powerful fighters, and skilled builders. He says that all he wants is peace and quiet to work on technology for his people, the only reason he's helping us was because we were kind to him."

"Which is precisely why I offered him the contract, so that not only can we keep watch over what he does, but perhaps earn his trust and compassion. From what little I have heard of his past, that is something that has been denied from him for most of his existence." The Queen finished.

"But your majesty, what about our people? You might trust him, but I doubt very many others will. When people learn that, no offense to him, such a terrifying droid is ensuring peace, they'll laugh at the idea and demand that he leaves." The captain pleaded.

"That is why it is so useful that we have recordings of his displays of power. He will be vital in the rebuilding effort once this crisis is over. When the people learn he rejected harvesting from their planet so that it doesn't hurt them, while they might not trust him, I believe they will accept his presence."

* * *

Some time later, while the rest of the ship slept, Padmé entered the cargo room and approached a communication terminal. She bowed her head in worry and sorrow as she watched the desperate message from her people. Flashes of green light drew her attention to the other end of the room from where the astromechs were stored. Anakin was huddled next to the towering Necron, creating a rather adorable picture, bundled in a blanket with his eyes wide in amazement.

Ferdeden on the other hand was playing the part of some mystical wizard from a fairy tale. A huge holographic display surrounded him as he used his powers to cause the broken hyperdrive to float about in various pieces. The hologram seemed to be simulating the mechanics of the engine itself and the effect it would have to ship around it. Padmé remembered hearing from the crew about the Cryptek thoroughly scanning the new hyperdrive before leaving in a hurry, she guessed to come down here to begin tinkering with the broken one.

She walked over and looked at the hologram closely, trying to read what it was saying. But it seemed the Ferdeden only spoke in common, the strange text flying about the display was completely alien to the girl, the same that was scrawled across the droid's body.

"**Do you require assistance handmaiden Padmé?"** Ferdeden said in a quiet tone, but still startling the girl by his abruptness, the droid hadn't even moved to achknowlege her.

"N-no, thank you though. I just came down to check on Anny."

"I'm ok, Ferdeden found this blanket since I was cold. He's letting me watch him assimilate the hyperdrive tech." The boy called from his pile.

Padmé smiled at the adorable image as she walked over and sat next to him.

"You come from a warm world Anny, a bit too warm in my opinion. How long has he been at it?"

"A few hours, but he already knows how to fix it. Now he's trying to understand hyperspace itself, along with a few other things I think. He's been really quiet while he thinks, and I can't read his language so I don't really know, but it's so cool to watch."

"**Hyperdrive technology assimilated, applying to all starship templates."**

Ferdeden said suddenly, and the models of a dozen ships appeared, all of them sharing the eerie design of the Necron. Padmé shuddered at the thought of seeing those ships brought to reality, while Anakin merely gasped in wonder.

"Wow, how big are they?" Anakin murmured.

While Ferdeden didn't say anything, the models changed sizes, apparently to their proper scale to one another. Then a model of the very ship they were on appeared next to the line of ships, then it shrank, and shrank, and shrank, until it was merely a speck compared to the largest ship. The models of the other ships even grew so that they could still see the Naboovian ship at its proper scale.

There was a long moment of stunned silence.

"T-that's really big…" Padmé breathed.

Ferdeden chuckled as that twinkled appeared in his eye.

"**Yes, bigger than most I believe."**

The handmaiden blinked before shooting a suspicious look at the droid, Anakin simply nodding.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there isn't anybody with a larger one." The boy said innocently.

"**That is good, I like having the largest one around."**

The look of suspicion turned into a heated glare.

"But how does it compare to others?" Anakin replied, oblivious to all.

"**Trust me young Skywalker, mine can outperform them all-"**

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT!" Padmé shrieked.

The sound of indignant yelling and metallic laughter echoed throughout the ship for a few minutes. Some of the crew came rushing to see what the commotion was, only to be turned away by a pair of rather amused Jedi who were guarding the door to the room. A furious, and possibly blushing, Padmé soon emerged dragging a protesting Anakin behind her, muttering under her breath as she passed the two men.

"Stupid droid, stupid ships, stupid sizes, stupid men, stupid…"

"We were just talking about ships and she started yelling for no reason!"

Anakin called as he was dragged away, the two Jedi simply looking at each other before erupting into laughter as well.


	5. Chapter 5 - Episode 1

**Chapter 5 Episode 1**

The chrome ship soon arrived at Coruscant without further mishap, senator Palpatine and Supreme Chancellor Valorum were waiting at the landing pad. The Queen and her entourage exited first, followed by the two Jedi.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, your Majesty." Senator Palpatine greeted the Queen

"With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome your Highness, it is an honor to finally meet you in person." Valorum elegantly replied.

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor." Said the Queen

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor." Queen said as she made her way to the waiting transport.

"There is a question of procedure, but I'm confident we can overcome it." Palpatine agreed as he followed.

The Jedi approached the Supreme Chancellor, both bowing before Qui-Gon spoke.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, the situation has become much more complicated."

He turned and looked at the descending form of Ferdeden, whose presence filled the Chancellor, as well as his guard, with visible unease.

"This is Transmuter Ferdeden the Steadfast, Cryptek of the Sautekh Dynasty. He has been employed by her Majesty and I vouch for his trustworthiness. If it weren't for him, it might have taken us considerably longer to get here, if at all."

Valorum stared in shock at the towering android, who politely bowed but said nothing.

"I-if he is under the employment of her Majesty, shouldn't he be accompanying her?"

He managed to say.

"While he has gained our trust, I'm afraid that the Council is going to have a great many questions for him once we give our report. We'll have him returned to her when they are done."

Qui-Gon calmly replied, motioning a confused Anakin to accompany the Queen's entourage, before turning back to Valorum.

"I suppose there is going to be a rather large update to the Jedi Archives very soon, the Transmuter here hails from another galaxy. Perhaps once the Council has passed judgement on him, they will release a copy to the public archive and you might be able to read it."

The thoroughly shocked Chancellor could only nod as a ship arrived for the Jedi and their guest.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Ferdeden as he and his master escorted the Necron through the Jedi Temple, the droid looking around with an air of relaxed amusement. He seemed to be scanning the building more than the people, but he calmly nodded to the Jedi who passed him, and didn't seem to take offence to the younglings being herded away from him.

"**Do you usually take people of interest to see your Jedi Master Council?"**

Ferdeden asked casually, waving to a curious padawan, who enthusiastically waved back before being chided and hereded away by his master.

"Unfortunately, most of those from outside the Jedi Order that appear before the Council itself are often involved in something nefarious. Do not worry though my friend, those few others that appear before them are asked to either share important information in person or are charged with a task that a Jedi cannot complete themselves." Qui-Gon reassured the Cryptek.

"**Then I am honored to be one of the few to appear before them as a person of importance." **Ferdeden replied, almost doing a double take at a blue female creature that was wearing an exceptionally small amount of clothing compared to literally everyone else. Luckily he was behind the two Jedi, and no one seemed to notice, so he didn't say anything on the matter.

"Master, why are we really bringing him before the Council? Surely they would take our word about him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That they would, in truth I have asked for this meeting so that they could give our friend a proper welcome to our galaxy, and perhaps look into something that has been confusing me for some time."

"**What is it that is confusing you? Is it about that creature we fought?"**

"While that is a great worry, unfortunately it is you that is confusing me."

The machine released an amused chuckle.

"**Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I am afraid that only another Cryptek would not be confused by me, perhaps even then."**

The Jedi let out a laugh of his own before he continued.

"Sorry if I mislead you, but it is something about you, the mere sense about you actually."

"**The 'sense around me?'"**

"Yes, you see we Jedi are able to sense other living creatures through the Force, as well as their alignment within it, if they have one. This of course doesn't apply to droids, not directly anyway. We can still sense a droid by looking through the area around them as well as various other means. You on the other hand,"

Qui-Gon stopped and looked at the Necron.

"I can sense you, but it is unlike anything I have ever felt before."

Ferdeden raised his hand to his chin in thought.

"**I was originally an organic lifeform as well as from another galaxy."**

"That's what I thought as well, but I would like the Council to look at it if you don't mind, in addition to explaining your story to them."

"**I am happy to comply, but all that doesn't seem adequate enough to gain an audience with the Masters of the Galactic Jedi Order."**

"I see that there is no hiding things from you my friend. The other part of this meeting will concern that creature, what is very likely a Sith, as well as you if you wish to help us."

"**You are asking for my help to exterminate what I calculate to be the fallen version of the Jedi Order, thus your greatest threat and rival in galactic power?"**

The two Jedi stared at the Necron for a long moment.

"That, is completely correct." Qui-Gon said finally.

"**Do not be so surprised, where I come from, it is considered odd if there isn't a dark counterpart to an order of light. It is why there is the saying 'Without Darkness, there can be no Light.' As long as free will exists, so does the battle of balance."**

The Necron finished, earning a respectful nod from the Jedi listening around him.

"It is as you say, the Sith are our ancient foe, they are obsessed with the material realm and will stop a nothing to achieve total dominion over all there is."

Said Obi-Wan in a serious tone, only to be confused when Ferdeden bursted into laughter.

"**Hahaha! 'Dominion over all there is', eh? Hilarious! So, they think that they can possess ultimate power? **He paused to chuckle. "**It never ceases to amaze me the stupidity of some creatures. So many are the same in their belief that they can somehow be the masters of the universe."**

The Necron suddenly loomed over the Jedi, his body radiating with the authority born of horrible knowledge.

"**They have no idea."**

And as quickly as the aura manifested, it was gone, leaving an amused Ferdeden looking at the shocked Jedi.

"**I will offer my help in the fight against these Sith, but I will tell you now, I am extremely inefficient when it comes to honorable ****espionage** **."**

A smile bloomed on Qui-Gon's face, the Jedi bowing to Ferdeden, who responded in kind.

"We would not have it any other way my friend! Come, our report will take some time, all with what has happened with the Queen, that creature, and the boy. So, I will leave you in the Jedi archives until the Council summons you."

"Master, is an outsider even allowed into the archives?"

"A guest to the temple is allowed into the archives if he is vouched for by a master, but can only access the knowledge that is available to padawans. Our friend is new to this galaxy, and has no people to teach him our ways. I think that this simple gift will help strengthen the friendship between us."

The Necron's eye twinkled.

"**I accept your gift, and am very excited to see this archive of yours."**

* * *

"Bring the boy before us then." Windu said in a resigned voice, only for his eyebrows to rize when Qui-Gon didn't move a second time.

"Much to say today, you do Qui-Gon." Yoda said in an amused tone.

"If I may, there is one more thing I wish to discuss, the android we discovered on Tatooine."

"This Transmuter seems to have already gained your trust and friendship, while we would like to know more about his past, we offer him the same." said Windu.

"I vouch for him, but his personality is not what I wish to discuss. It is his very being, I can sense him almost as if he was a living creature. But all I can feel is a hollow shell of some kind, the signs of terrible damage and great pain. As I have said, he claims to be a living creature that was turned into a machine, as well as from another galaxy. I trust what he says, so that might be the answer, but I wished to ask the Council to see if they wished to look into it."

"Look into it, why would we, hmm? If old pain you feel, perhaps best to leave alone, yes?" Yoda replied.

"But he is a droid that possesses the living force of an organic creature, perhaps just a fragment, but easily noticeable. I feel it is our duty to study him while maintaining a true friendship with him. Perhaps through him we may learn more about how the Force moves through the galaxy. To maybe change the answer to the ancient question of whether a machine can ever gain a soul and become one with the Force." countered Qui-Gon

The Council murmured among themselves for a moment.

"If what he says is true, I doubt the answer to a mechanical spirit will change." Windu says in a heavy tone.

"Why do you say that?" asked Qui-Gon

"Because ways to remove the Force from a living being, we know of. Dark ways, but know of them, yes." said Yoda

"It seems that your friend was likely made through some version of those rituals, especially considering the form that he takes." Windu continued

"Think he is evil, we do not. Made by those who are, we do." clarified Yoda

"We will see him, if you can pull him away from the archives." Windu said with a small smile.

Qui-Gon simply shook his head with a small smile of his own, while Obi-Wan looked slightly shocked.

"Do not be so surprised Obi-Wan," said Plo Koon in an amused tone. "We sensed his strange presence the moment he stepped foot in the temple."

"Who would you like to speak to first?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"More time in the library, we will allow our new friend, yes. Speak to young Anakin Skywalker first, we shall." said Yoda

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the library while the Council spoke with Anakin. There was a small crowd around one of the terminals, at it sat Ferdeden. The droid's eye was flickering rapidly, as was the screen in front of him. Once they were close enough, the Jedi could see that there was a mess of metal tendrils coming from the Necron's hands into the terminal itself. Images and text flew across the screen at a dizzying rate, giving the appearance that the screen was flickering. While one could glimpse a familiar image from the terminal, the text and images that appeared in Ferdeden's eye were alien to all.

The poor librarian looked torn between making the crowd go away and making the Cryptek himself leave.

"Transmuster Ferdeden, how goes the research?" said Qui-Gon

"**Approaching completion, assimilation at 87 percent."** replied Ferdeden without moving.

There was a stunned silence.

"H-he has been down here for a few hours, but to process that much of the archives…" Obi-Wan said after a moment.

"We came down to check on you while the Council is currently seeing Anakin. They were planning on speaking with you after."

"**Your concern is appreciated. I should be done a little after nightfall, I look forward to speaking with them."** Ferdeden said, again without moving.

* * *

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." said Yoda

"Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Queen Amadala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation." Explained Windu.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this Dark Warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." Windu finished.

"What about the Transmuter? He was looking forward to speaking to the Council." asked Qui-Gon

"He has been employed by the Queen to ensure her safety, so he will accompany her home. We will speak with him once this situation is put to rest and Naboo is safe. Perhaps this will allow us to see just how powerful his protection is." replied Windu

"Until then, may the Force be with you." said Yoda

* * *

The group met with Ferdeden just as he was exiting the archives. Anakin's downcast face lit up at the sight of the droid.

"I see that you've finished just in time." said Qui-Gon

"**I always endeavour to be punctual. Am I to speak with the Council now?"**

"Unfortunately, that is going to have to wait. The Queen has decided to return to Naboo, and we are to accompany her. The Council will speak with you once this crisis has abated. I'm sorry to inconvenience you, my friend." Qui-Gon answered

"**I do not hold it against you or the Council, such is our duty to serve others. Perhaps seeing more of my power will improve their opinion of me."**

"They already stand beside me in my judgment of you." replied the Jedi

"**Officially they may, but I calculate that someone truly trusting a being with my appearance and reputation can only be achieved after extensive service alongside them. Again, I do not hold it against them, it is simply instinctive nature to have reservations about a being that bears the face of death and wields great physical power."**

"I trust you." said Anakin, who had to crane his neck to look up at the droid.

"**Thank you child, you have a brave and caring spirit. Now, let us not keep her Majesty waiting, I calculate that she will want to speak with us."**

"Indeed." Qui-Gon replied, leading the way.

* * *

The group arrived at the landing platform before the Queen did, the Jedi discussing with themselves before Obi-Wan went into the ship and Qui-Gon spoke with a nervous Anakin. Ferdeden standing a polite distance away to assure them he wasn't listening to their private conversation. Soon the Queen and her escorts arrived, Qui-Gon and Ferdeden approaching her before bowing slightly.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." greated Qui-Gon

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me" replied the Queen.

"**We assure you we will not allow that to happen."** said Ferdeden as they made their way to the ship.

Anakin was allowed to sit in the cockpit, the boy curious about machines and had instantly taken hearts of the crew during their voyage from Tatooine. Everyone else gathered in the Queen's room.

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign a treaty." warned Captain Panaka

"I agree. I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this." said Qui-Gon

"I will take back what's ours." replied the Queen in a firm tone.

"There are too few of us, your Highness. We have no army." Panaka countered

"And I can only protect you, I can't fight a war for you." explained Qui-Gon.

"Transmuter Ferdeden, how can you help us?" asked the Queen

"**If I was given this ship as well as many machines as you can spare, I could build a notable force which could retake the planet. Information on this Trade Federation says that these droids of theirs are not even free thinking units and can't function without instruction from their control ships. **

**I could build a ground force outside the capital to draw their attention and use a ship to infiltrate and disable their control ships. There would be no loss of life or collateral damage."**

"A reasonable plan, but are the weapons on one of your fighter craft strong enough to pass the shields on their ship?" asked Qui-Gon

"We also need to make sure the Viceroy doesn't escape, or he'll simply come back with a larger army." said Obi-Wan.

The Necron was silent for a moment.

"**I am afraid that the swiftest method of liberating your planet in addition to that requires the rest of you to infiltrate the capital during the battle and capture this Viceroy yourselves. My forces will be stretched too thin if I attempt both and still prioritize speed. But rest assured, even if he was to escape our clutches, or the justice of your Senate, he will not be able to take your world again. **

**By the time he has constructed an army large enough to retake Naboo, I will have built a larger one to defend it, and I assure you mine will be superior in every way to his or anyone else's. In regards to the weapons on my fighter craft, they are quite powerful, I assure you."**

"The Trade Federation are cowards, they won't fight a mechanical army that just appeared out of nowhere with a larger army. They'll simply just send probing forces to figure out how strong you are, and if you manage to scare them, they'll simply use our people as hostages." explained Panaka.

"**That is only if your involvement is known. If I play the role of a destructive force that can't be reasoned with, they will send their army to slow me down and flee if they are such cowards. Their armaments are simply enough to ensure dominion over Naboo, they have no weapons that can defeat me."**

"How can you be so sure?" asked the Captain

"**They are not a rogue military yet, all their current droid models are still for sale throughout the Republic." **Ferdeden replied simply before turning back to the Queen.

"**Your Majesty, the more material you give to me, the quicker we can end this conflict."**

"Captain, what can we give him for materials?" asked the Queen

"This ship and all that's inside it, plus whatever the rebels on Naboo possess, probably a few speeders and a tank or two. Not enough to build an army out of." said Panaka.

"**No it won't. But it will allow me to start harvesting from the Federation itself for my materials. I can process this ship into a single fighter craft and a few combat engineer units. Whatever materials you give to these engineers will be processed into more units. I will use the fighter to jump to the asteroid fields to construct a squadron of fighters before jumping back and attacking the control ship. The more time you give me, the more units you will have, but I will leave the timing for the attack up to you, your Majesty."**

"How will we contact you from the asteroid fields?" asked Qui-Gon

"**All Necron units are connected by a quantum network, the signal between us is more than strong enough to be heard within the same star system. Simply speak to the unit and I will hear you."**

"How can a few engineering units cause the Federation to flee?" asked the Queen

"**Because these units possess all the schematics of the Necron dynasties, same as me. Where one is built, an army will soon follow, be it made from the planet on which it stands, or the bodies of those that face it. I will have them process boulders if you do not wish to sacrifice your own machines. You will soon have your army your Majesty."**

"Then it is decided then, Jar Jar Binks." The Queen said

"Mesa, your Highness?" replied the Gungan

"Yes, I need your help in something." explained the Queen "I wish to restore the friendship between our people from long ago. We are going to need their help, especially in supplies and shelter until we make our move for the Viceroy. While the Transmuter is gone we are going to be without many things until the day of the battle. I need you to go to one of your cities and ask them to speak with us."

"Oh-uh okeday, mesa can do dat your Highness."

"Thank you Jar Jar. Ferdeden, this ship is yours once we land, our future is in your hands."

"**Thank you, Your Majesty, I swear I will not fail."**


	6. Chapter 6 - Episode 1

**Chapter 6 Episode 1**

Ferdeden entered the cockpit with Obi-Wan as the ship approached Naboo.

"I have one battleship on my scope." said the pilot

"It's a droid control ship. They've probably spotted us, we haven't much time." Obi-Wan said with a serious tone.

"**Pull up the coordinates of the ship."**

Ferdeden calmly said, taking a glance at the screen the pilot pointed to before walking out as the ship made its landing approach. Once they landed, the crew hurried to unload what supplies they needed from the ship while the rest waited outside until the last crate off. Ferdeden then entered the ship and closed the ramp behind him, leaving everyone else to stare in silence.

"You know," Obi-Wan quietly said to Qui-Gon. "I was expecting him to do something dramatic."

It was at that moment that a growing buzzing and chattering sound could be heard from inside the ship.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he still is." Qui-Gon said simply.

Flashes of green light and a flurry of movement could be seen through the windows of the cockpit, the buzzing sound growing a volume as the sounds of groaning metal joined the unsettling chorus. The sound kept growing until the very shape of the ship seemed to warp and melt before collapsing on itself, unleashing a giant black cloud. But is wasn't a cloud of smoke, it was a swirling storm of metal beetles with a single green eye. The beetles formed into giant tendrils that reached out a pulled stones and boulders out of the ground and into the swarm, which grew with each passing moment.

But just as the cloud threatened to pass the treeline, it began to shrink until standing there was a green crescent ship about the size of a fighter with four figures standing by it where the large Nabovian ship once stood. One was Ferdeden, but the other three were huge spider like droids. The remaining beetles settled into compartments on the fighter as Ferdeden called out to the dumbfounded audience.

"**I will be heading to the asteroid fields now. These are Canoptek Spyders, those beetles were Canoptek Scarabs. Remember, I am connected to them, so I will be in touch."**

He then climbed up into the cockpit of the strange craft before it gracefully lifted up and shot off into the sky at an incredible speed.

"Well, I think that was dramatic enough." Qui-Gon finally said.

* * *

Ferdeden watched through the eyes of the spyders while he made his way to the asteroid fields. He was very amused when his prediction that Padmé was actually the Queen the entire time turned out to be true. The reason it was amusing to him was simply because the queen of an entire planet had not even reached full maturity, and apparently the Naboo always voted their queens at a very young age.

His new friends were able to form an alliance with the Gungans, which he calculated was partly due to the 'baby eyes' that Padmé had unleashed on the 'Big Boss Nass', or whatever the creature's formal name was. He could sense the thing's pide from the other side of the system, and couldn't decide if he was glad or not that he didn't have to eradicate the annoying species, especially if Jar Jar Binks was anything to go off of. Their form of speech grated his audio receptors almost as much as Orks' did. He settled on being glad they could be allies since even they couldn't stand Jar Jar's stupidity and exiled him, proving their weren't as stupid a species as the Orks were.

The Necron soon arrived at the edge of the field, dropping out of hyperspace and unleashing the swarm clinging to the surface of his fighter. He ordered the swarm to grow until his friends decided when they were going to attack, then to construct as many ships as possible. A non existent smile was on Ferdeden's face as he watched the swarm grow and grow, occasionally ordering the construction of an additional spyder to control the scarabs so they didn't start devouring everything to no end.

It took a couple of days for information and forces from the Naboo resistance to gather for them to officially complete the plan. The Gungans had offered to use their army, but graciously accepted the use of a mechanical army at the high probability of catastrophic losses against the Federation's droids. The spyders had processed a few hundred tons of stone into various units from the Canoptek suite, including the infamous Canoptek Tomb Stalker, the unit causing quite a few of the primitives to run in fear at the sight of it. Ferdeden also ordered the construction of some vehicles, but had altered their templates so that they had Canoptek pilots instead of Necrons, the machines being separable for his own convenience. Thankfully it didn't decrease the efficiency of the vehicles in action, in fact it actually improved their performance, the pilots no longer possessing self preservation instincts that could override their commands. He was very pleased at how the Triarch Stalker turned out, the machine already rather close to being a Canoptek construct with its insectoid design. It amused him to no end to watch the confused faces of his friends and their allies as they gazed upon the imposing form of the one Monolith that he had built.

Unfortunately that was as far as he could go into the unit schematics, all forms of infantry were denied from him. He would rather have had a reputation of marching legions then endless swarms, but he calculated both were equally terrifying so there was little point in fretting about it. The time had come, his ground forces were strong enough to attract the attention of the Federation.

He made his army amass at the edge of the swamps, using an artificial fog to prevent the droid scouts that were looking for the Queen from figuring out what was in it. But it seemed that those in the Federation weren't complete idiots, eventually noticing the unnatural cloud over a single spot. A few ambushes later had a small force of tanks approach and start blasting the cloud, trying to destroy whatever was hiding inside. After a few minutes of bombardment, the tanks stopped and approached the dissapaiting cloud. The last thing the tanks saw was giant arcs of green electricity and the glare of dozens of green eyes.

* * *

There was a stunned silence over the group watching the encounter. The Federation was so interested in the fog that they missed the Queen's forces watching from the treeline nearby. Since they needed to have the Federation's full attention to draw the army out of the city, the group decided to watch dramatic reveal of the power of the Necrons.

Huge tendrils of green electricity shot out of the fog and tore the tanks to pieces in a matter of moments. The strange pyramid-like construct floated out of the mist first and was followed by the army of insectoid machines. Spyders floated over to the destroyed tanks and unleashed the scarabs swarming about them, the group watched as the scarabs constructed more droids in a matter of moments before moving on to join the slow march.

"You think that got their attention?" Panaka asked, attempting to break the silence.

"Oh it certainly did, the question is: how much can they handle?" replied Obi-Wan.

"I'm pretty sure the Federation is going to regret figuring that out." said Padmé

"Whysa dai goin to da city? Mesa thought theysa gonna fight here?" asked Jar Jar

"They have to act like they're mindless machines that can't be stopped, making the Federation panic and send their army to fight them. They might be cowards, but Naboo is a very valuable planet, so the Federation will hesitate to let it go so easily." explained Qui-Gon, the rest of the group having given up on explaining the plan to the Gungan.

"But desa _are _all brainless, that's what da Crypteky said." replied Jar Jar, who was promptly ignored by everyone.

"That does make me wonder, what will those things do if the Federation simply holds up in the capital?" said Panaka.

"The Canopteks are moving too slowly and there aren't that many of them, the Federation will attempt to crush them with numbers before they reach the capital. They might be cowards, but they aren't idiots." explained Obi-Wan

"Well we better get going then, after this reveal the entire area is going to be swarming with scouts to make sure this is the only army they have to fight." said Padmé

Although it took a while to pack up all their supplies, the group quickly passed the lumbering Canoptek constructs, a few shuddering when the machines glanced at them. As they made their way to the secret passage into the capital, they saw dozens of Federation tanks, speeders, and carriers pass them in the direction of the Necron forces. Soon the sounds of terrific explosions reached them, the fate of the droids went unquestioned.

* * *

The Federation tanks crested a hill in formation, followed by the droid carriers. They stopped on the side of the hill, looking down at the vastly smaller army of green and silver machines that silently waited on the plains below. Only the floating pyramid and two strange walkers moved forward a slight distance ahead of the army, the rest forming up behind the three, obviously using them as cover.

One droid appeared out of the top of the centermost tank, looking at its silent opponent through a pair of binoculars before raising a hand and bringing it down.

"**Open fire!"**

A massive barrage of laser fire poured down the hill, blowing great holes in the ground where some missed their target. But those that struck the two walkers flashed harmlessly on a shimmering energy field. However the ones that stuck the floating hulk either exploded against its armor but caused no damage, or bounced off entirely. There were a few lucky shots that went past the three and tore into the construct hiding behind them, some of the serpentine droids being obliterated. It was when the Federation started aiming past them that the lead three finally returned fire.

Two of the ball turrets on the black vehicle aimed at different tanks and released streams of green energy that bored a hole clean through their targets, which exploded moments after. The walkers unleashed beams of burning light that turned their targets into glowing slag in a matter of moments, the surrounding area combusting from the heat. Then the huge crystal atop the hulk flashed, from it shot an arc of green electricity that struck a tank with such power, all that was left was a smoking crater and drifting ash.

The commanding droid promptly waved a hand as its query to the control ship concerning victory through bombardment returned negative.

"**Cease fire!"**

When the tanks stopped firing, their adversary returned to stillness. The droid carriers opened up, slowly folding out their cargo racks to deposit hundreds of battle droids as the tanks started to encircle the dark droids. Soon the battle droids rose as one and started marching towards the vastly smaller force, opening fire within moments along with the tanks.

In response, the two walkers skittered over to the sides of their formation and began picking off tanks one by one, their speed and maneuverability allowing them to dodge most of the droids' poor aim. The swarm of insectoid constructs started towards the marching army, returning fire to devastating effect. But it was when the armies clashed the dark army's superiority was revealed. While there were only a few dozen of them, the strange serpentine and arachnoid machines dwarfed the droids from the Federation, allowing their bladed arms to carve squads of droids away with every swing. Even at point blank range, their guns never stopped firing, but they did take damage from the blasters carried by the Federation, allowing some of the dark droids to be taken down.

Then a section of the black pyramid opened and out poured a massive swarm of small droids that flowed underneath their larger brethren. They dragged the bodies of all the destroyed droids back past their battle line and devoured them, new dark droids rising in their place. The tanks that tried to disperse the swarm were obliterated by the hulk, forcing them to keep firing at the edges only so that the insects couldn't make their way to the tank line.

The battle seemed evenly matched for the infantry, but hilariously one-sided for the tanks, with more and more Federation vessels being obliterated. Even the carriers added their firepower in an attempt to overload the shields of the two walkers. For their efforts, one of the walker's shields flickered and stumbled as it took some damage, but was able to recover when the floating structure unleashed its power, vaporizing six tanks on one volley.

The commanding droid received the order to hold until reinforcements arrived, but the calculations from the control ship predicted total losses within a fraction of the time it would take for a large enough force to arrive. But unfortunately for the droid, it didn't possess the capacity to question orders, let alone disobey them.

Suddenly a massive black machine burst from the ground, lifting a carrier into the sky with its claws before tearing it effortlessly in half. The bewildered droid peered up at the towering centipede-like construct, which slowly glared down at it, shots from the surviving tanks hitting its armored sides to no effect.

"**Uh-oh."** were its final words before there was a blur of silver, and it saw no more.

* * *

In the heavens above Naboo, 25 fighter craft dropped out of hyperspace and hurtled towards the control ship. Only one of the crescent ships wasn't a dark green, but was instead a dim silver and was larger than the rest. Ferdeden would have smirked if he could when the Night Shroud he was in received a hail from the doomed battleship.

* * *

"Captain, they've accepted the hail."

The captain nodded as he turned to the large rippling screen.

"Unidentified craft-"

The creature's words died at the sight of the strange droid staring back through the screen. A horrible rasping voice suddenly filled the ship.

"**We are the Necrons. Lower your shields and surrender your vessel. Your biological and technological material will be used to further our own. Resistance is futile. Prepare to be harvested."**

As soon as the droid finished speaking, the transmission ended, leaving a deathly silence.

"Whuh- R-raise the shields and launch all fighters! Destroy these things!" The captain yelled, his voice wavering in fear.

* * *

Ferdeden ordered his squadron of Doom Scythes to break formation and engage the 'kettle?' of vulture droids that poured from the ship's hangers. He spared a few moments debating the proper word for a group of the constructs given their name and them not actually being real 'ships'. His own ships could still be considered ships since the pilots were upgraded Canoptek Wraiths that could disembark if needed, since a teleportation network hadn't been installed yet for Night Scythes to work. But in the end he decided it didn't matter.

Having finished his personal query, he noticed that his squadron's 'shot to kill' ratio still proudly displayed 1:1. The battle was going laughably well, his forces not suffering a single true loss, both in space and on the surface. His scythes outperformed the droids in every category: speed, maneuverability, durability, and firepower. He was especially pleased that this galaxy's shield technology wasn't advanced enough to stop the tesla destructors from carving great wounds across the surface of the battleship and silencing most of the defense turrets.

Some of the fighters released missiles, forcing some Doom Scythes to get creative in order to lose them. Most were shot down by other Scythes or were timed to smash into a vulture as it crossed paths with the missile. Ferdeden hummed with pride was a couple of his ships, under his orders, allowed the weapons to them, to little effect. Shots from the fighters did nothing, the missiles only knocked the ships off course and little damage. But a shot from one of the remaining defense turrets did seriously damage a Scythe, sending it careening off into space as it lost the ability to control its flight. Unfortunately for the Federation, their targeting system calculated it as a crippling shot and moved on to another target. Little did they know that the Scythe simply exited the battlezone and activated its inertialess drive, coming to a stop in moments and spending the next few minutes regenerating.

The only reason the battle took any time at all was simply the sheer amount of droids the scythes had to shoot down, as well as Ferdeden wanting to keep the battleship in one piece for ease of processing. A few shots from the death rays obliterated the battleship's engines, but left the hilariously exposed command bridge and the antenna.

* * *

"Sir, all the defense turrets have been destroyed!"

"We've lost all power to the engines!"

"Their shots are passing through our shields like they aren't even there!"

"The fighters are having no effect, we can't destroy them!"

"Our ground forces are being overwhelmed, the Necrons are now heading towards the capital!"

"Sir, what are your orders?!"

"Quiet, all of you! We need to alert those on the surface that the planet it lost! Have we gotten a response to our reinforcements for evacuation?"

The communications officer slowly turned, fear plainly visible on their face.

"They're getting our transmissions… but aren't responding."

There was a heavy silence on the bridge, despite various alarms going off.

The captain released a shuddering sigh, his body shaking slightly as sweat poured down his face.

"I-I would call to abandon ship… But I doubt anyone will survive this…"

Just as the crew started to really panic, one of the strange fighters slowly approached the bridge before drifting over, a series of metallic clanks signalling it landing on top of the bridge itself. A huge form suddenly dropped through the ceiling and landed in the middle of the bridge, an insectoid body with a serpentine tail rose into the air, a large green eye framed by smaller ones slowly looked around the room.

"**Your ship is lost, surrender, and as an act of mercy you will be granted a painless death. Further resistance will result in painful torture followed by an excutiating demise."** The machine spoke in a rasping voice.

"Y-you have made a powerful enemy today! The Trade Federation won't let you get away with this!"

"**This was a calculated outcome, your technology poses no threat to the Necrons. Surrender or suffer." **It coldly replied, looming over the man as it slowly slithered towards him.

"Blast it!"

The few battle droids in the room opened fire, only for the machine to vanish into thin air. There was a few seconds of confused silence before the Necron reappeared across the room, barbed tendrils tearing a few droids to pieces, only to vanish a moment later. A few of the crew panicked and tried to escape the bridge, only to be slapped back into the room when the machine suddenly appeared in front of them. It kept appearing and vanishing all across the bridge with frightening speed, a few moments later saw all the battle droids destroyed. It reappeared in the same exact place it had been before it was attacked.

"I-if you make one more move, this ship will self-destruct!" The captain cried, throwing a hand out to the side.

Noticing the signal, the officers around the room quickly entered a quick series of commands before turning back, their hands poised over their consoles.

"**This too was a calculated outcome."** The machine hissed.

All the power in the room suddenly died, plunging the room into darkness. The only light to be seen was a faint glimmer from the outside stars that provided no illumination, and the baleful glare of the machine's eye.

"**You have chosen futile resistance. Prepare to be processed, painfully."**

* * *

Ferdeden shook his head in disappointment when the routing droids on the surface shutdown upon the termination of the command signal. He glanced at the snoring form of one of the organic crew as he surveyed the bridge. While he had wanted to keep as much material as possible, he needed to keep an honorable record for both professional and personal reasons. But he didn't want the battleship being set to self-destruct or anything annoying like that as well as. So, he ordered his constructs to hunt down and capture all the organics to prevent further interference. Contrary to his threat, they were not harmed, just had mindshackle scarabs phased into their brains and put to sleep.

"**I do hope they develop more entertaining constructs to demolish if this war occurs. While we Necrons are superior, this is beyond too easy."**

He lamented to the spyder accompanying him, which simply responded in its mechanical dialect that less resistance allows them to operate at higher efficiency. Ferdeden sighed as he ordered the cleanup of the surface and the battleship to be processed. The relatively small, and thoroughly terrified, organic crew were easy prey for the wraiths, quickly being tracked down and transported planetside.

"**That is true, but we could still show our efficiency over far more sophisticated forces than this."**

The spyder agreed, but reiterated that Ferdeden's own wish was not to make war, but to make peace so that he could work undisturbed.

"**Yes, but since I had to bother and build combat constructs anyways, I would like to see them operate at their full potential. My pride as a Cryptek demands nothing less."**

Ferdeden countered.

The spyder said that pride often resulted in pointless wastes of resources and reduced efficiency. Ferdeden stopped and looked at the machine.

"**Check your chivalry protocols and reconsider your previous statement."**

It simply replied that chivalry dealt with honor, not being directly linked to pride, and that its previous statement was still valid.

"**Fine, my **_**honor**_ **as a Cryptek demands nothing less."**

The battleship's sensors, the power to the bridge having been restored, picked up a ship coming in from the planet's surface. Once it was identified as a Naboo fighter, Ferdeden hailed it.

"**Attention Naboo fighter, the battleship has been captured and the droids on the surface shut down."**

"Ferdeden, is that you? It's me, Anakin! I was hiding in this ship and acidently activated autopilot, but the dumb thing won't turn off!"

"**Calm yourself, Anakin Skywalker, you're safe. Just let the autopilot fly you around the ship until you can figure out how to shut it down."**

Ferdeden looked at the design of the craft and noticed that there was an astromech attached to the craft.

"**Who is the droid that is with you?"**

"Oh, it's R2-D2."

"**Then you are in good hands. Once you disengage the autopilot, go back to where ever you were. I suspect that our friends will be worried about you."**

"You don't need any help up here?"

The machine chuckled.

"**Your offer is appreciated, but not necessary. I have already defeated all the forces both up here and on the ground."**

"Can I watch you work then?"

"**Only once you have gotten permission from our friends will I allow you back here."**

"Oh alright…"

* * *

The battle of Naboo ended in a resounding victory. Ferdeden's forces had drawn enough of the battle droids away from the capital for his friends to infiltrate the capital with relative ease and capture Newt Gunray. Anakin was safely returned to the hanger, but didn't receive permission to return to the captured battleship. While no one could deny that Ferdeden had been successful in his attack when all the battle droids suddenly shut down halfway into the fight, a worried Padmé had insisted that Anakin remain on the surface.

Apparently the suspected Sith had been waiting for the Jedi when the group infiltrated the capital and had fought off both Jedi at the same time. Ferdeden did acknowledge that Obi-Wan was a learner just about to graduate, but Qui-Gon was a seasoned master. In fact, it had even managed to slay Qui-Gon in single combat, showing the creature's mastery with a blade. Granted the Sith was defeated by Obi-Wan mere minutes afterwards, showing that while it possessed plenty of sheer power, creative thinking was its undoing.

But Ferdeden did admit that being sheared at the waist by an energy weapon and dumped down a hole was not a very effective way of disposing of a feared enemy, so he set an order to search for the man's remains to make sure he was actually dead. While the Necron knew that from a human's point of view, it was a very satisfying and certain death, he had heard of and faced many individuals that could readily survive such a wound and come back to haunt their would be executioner.

Concerning how he knew of what had happened, the Cryptek's now more reasonably sized army had been moved to the outskirts of the capital while spyders went about overseeing the processing of the thousands of Federation machines. Padmé, under heavy escort, had cautiously approached one of the machines and had asked to speak with him.


End file.
